It has long been recognized that an easy convenient and relatively inexpensive way to transport food stuffs and the like (for example, such crushables as tomatoes) from one point to another can be achieved through the loading of shipping racks with the articles and then placing those articles in a motor conveyance or the like. In the past there have been shipping racks which have been suitable for this task and have done the job relatively efficiently. However, on the return trip the racks themselves were the only cargo unless food stuffs or the like were also able to be carried in the same racks because the racks were in fact not suited to all purposes. The carrier could not make the return trip with bulk goods and the like because the cargo space was occupied by the racks. Hence, the cost of delivery was higher than it needed to be if a way could be found to effectively utilize the return trip. Additionally, time, money, and energy was accordingly wasted and in general inefficiently utilized.
The applicant has provided a device wherein the shipping racks are stackable and collapsible such that in their collapsed position they take up only a fractional portion of the space that they took up when they were in their normally upright position. In this manner, the carrier or the like may transport foodstuffs and the like on the trip and bulk goods and the like on the return trip, with the racks taking up only a minimum of space. Thusly, the return trip can be used for transporting goods as well as the rack and thereby effectively utilizing the carrier's energy and other resources.
Overall, the invention is of great importance since it relates to the field of saving energy. As the President has recently noted, new and effective ways to save energy must now be found and it is of grave national concern that it be done so immediately. This invention is of that field and should be accordingly given judicious treatment.